


The aftermath.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [1]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Body Image, But sometimes words cut deep, Ethan has made wonderful progress, Gen, Sad Ending, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: A short inner monologue of Tobi realizing The Sidemen's effects on Ethans body image and self worth.
Relationships: Tobi Brown & Ethan Payne
Series: Sidemen stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	The aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Sidemen related fic ever. So kudos and comments would mean a lot to me should you feel inclined. 
> 
> Warnings: Insecurities about ones weight, body and progress. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobi had always seen himself as a decently upstanding person. His morals were intact. He was humble. He understood the importance of looking after those who took care of you.

He felt like he was reserved at times, rational, calm and that he understood the effects that one's actions could have on their surroundings and on others. 

He had done his best to be the person that was building others up, not tearing them down.

But there were times where he was swept away by the heat of the moment. Times where things got a little carried away. Times where it seemed like harmless joking. 

The Sidemen weren't sensitive by any means but sometimes things hit home. 

Sometimes it had boarded on beyond funny and just….well, just kinda cruel.

These were one of those times. 

The aftermath. 

They had just finished recording a video, it was an alright concept; maybe not their best. 

Blindfolded guess the sauce? Something of the sort. 

It was fine, just something to post on More Sidemen to tie over viewers as they prepped for other video ideas. 

Things like mustard, hot sauce, jam, syrup, toothpaste and all the other things that they had. 

It seemed fine, just some harmless banter at first. Ethan was laughing along with the jokes. The group poking fun of him since the challenge was ‘food’ related, not a big deal. 

But then it had gone from just Simon and JJ having at it. To Harry joining in, to Josh joining in, even to Vik joining in. 

Then Tobi too, the six of them laughing and smiling. 

They were blindfolded. They couldn't see Ethans reaction. It went on for a vast majority of the video. 

It was fairly funny the first couple of jokes, looking at it in hindsight. But it had gotten taken much too far. 

Ethan was sitting by himself now. Off set, tucked away in the back. 

He wasn't on his phone. He wasn't doing much of anything. 

Simply sitting there, his face in one of his palms. His other hand was tugging his shirt away from his body. 

Of course Ethan was a hefty guy at one point. But not anymore. He had worked his ass off. He was looking good and he was proud of himself. 

Tobi was proud of him. He looked much healthier and happier. 

He was making hella gains, building some serious strength and mass. His arms were massive and his chest and back had filled out. His quads were bulked up.

He was doing awesome. 

Tobi watched as Ethan pulled his bag out from underneath his chair, pulling out his lunch. 

With his muscle mass and workouts, Ethan needed the calories. 

Tobi could feel his heart clutch painfully in his chest when he watched his friend put his lunch back in his bag. 

Even more so when Tobi found its contents in the garbage later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending stung to write. :(
> 
> Ethan really did do an amazing job though, very proud of him also. 
> 
> But yeah, as I was saying earlier this is my first writing for The Sidemen so feedback and kudos would be loved.


End file.
